


what's a king to a god?

by bonesbuckleup



Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, i think that covers everything right there doesn't it, mirror universe this way be fucked up things, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesbuckleup/pseuds/bonesbuckleup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in God, McCoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's a king to a god?

“Do you believe in God, McCoy?”

It was the first thing Jim, this Jim that was so far from being  _Jim_  it was painful, had said to him in days.

Day after day, he’d made Leonard watch how the punishment was handed out on this ship, had made him watch as they cut people open only to make Leonard stitch them back together.

But today Jim had changed the routine by slamming Leonard against the wall, the hand on his throat all but strangling him.

"I said,  _do you believe in God, McCoy.”_

Jim’s grip tightened with every word until Leonard croaked out a ‘yes’, and as soon as the word was out, Jim grinned.

"My McCoy believed in God too."

Leonard doesn’t understand what this is all about, and he’s about two seconds away from passing out from a lack of air, but then Jim is pressed up against Leonard, and a flood of terror racks through Leonard’s body as he understands when Jim hisses against his ear;

_“I’m your God now.”_


End file.
